


Matter of Time

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Richie Tozier, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem Reddie, Genderswap, Lesbian Eddie Kaspbrak, Lesbian Richie Tozier, Lesbian Sex, Older Eddie Kaspbrak, Rule 63, Sex on a Car, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Younger Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She may have been acting like she’s a flirt, but Eddie could see from miles away how all she wanted was someone to dominate her. The way she got so flustered just by her calling her sweetheart, it was so obvious that a bit of praise would have her melting under her touch.She was going to fuck the hell out of that girl, one way or another.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Eddie is in her 40s and owns her own auto shop. Richie is 18-19 and new to the city, and she brings her clunker to Eddie's shop when it breaks down. They fuck in the shop. Bonus points if Richie is a virgin/hasn't been with a woman and Eddie teachers her how to fuck. Feel free to get creative outside the tags but no watersports or period sex please!
> 
> Mommy kink isn't a tag but I would like Richie calling Eddie mommy please and thank you

The first time Eddie saw her they were at the supermarket. 

She was on her weekly trip to the store, exhausted after a long day at work. Her overalls were stained with motor oil, and she could feel the cakey dirt all over her face that had been cemented thanks to sweat. She looked and felt disgusting, but she’d been coming to the same place for five years, and she knew that no one really minded. 

She was almost done with her list, her body crying with relief at being so close to a nice bath and her comfy bed. But the last item filled her stomach with dread as she turned the corner of the aisle. 

The goddamned cereal aisle.

Now, if you asked her, Eddie's not short. She’s 5”7, which is above average in the United States. But it seemed like whoever built those shelves had a personal vendetta against anyone who was under _at least_ six feet, ‘cause she had never been able to reach her cereal without someone’s help. Especially after she had just gotten off a twelve-hour shift at the garage. 

She made a weak attempt at reaching the box, but her muscles screamed with the slightest amount of strain, so she gave up quickly. Thankfully, she heard steps approach the aisle. 

“Thank god, Sarah! You know the deal, can you help me out with that motherfucking-“ She started, expecting to see her favorite worker, but she shut up at the sight before her. 

The young woman in front of her was someone she has definitely never seen before, but would definitely love to keep doing so. She was tall, around six feet, and had crazy curly hair that gave her a quirky aspect. She was wearing the thickest pair of glasses she had ever seen, but they helped her see more clearly a pair of beautiful blue eyes she very cheesily wanted to drown in. Her buck teeth weirdly compliment her, as if she wouldn’t be complete without them. And her hips? God, she was wide and curvy, with thick, long thighs and a plump little ass that was begging to be spanked.

Eddie wanted to climb her like a tree. 

“I’m sorry ma’am! I’m sadly not Sarah, but I can definitely help you with that motherfucking box, I assume?” She said, grinning cheekily. Eddie didn't know if she wanted to slap that smug smile off her face or kiss it off. It was probably both. 

She nodded and pointed to the box she wanted, and it took zero effort for the girl to extend her arm and grab it. She handed it to Eddie with a wink. “Very sorry for the inconvenience ma’am, it seems that these shelves were not made with hobits in mind.” She said with a very exaggerated frown. 

Eddie rolls her eyes at the lame dig. “It’s ok.” She replied. “Good thing I got my very own Gandalf, right?” 

The young woman let out a startled laugh that left Eddie feeling kinda proud at remembering the most basic thing of those movies, which Billie had forced her to watch when they were in college. As she was mentally patting herself in the back, she failed to notice the girl say goodbye until she was already turning around.

“You’re new, aren’t you?” She blurted out, and while she cringed at the bitchy tone, she considered it a win once the girl turned back around. “I’ve been coming here for five years and I’ve never seen you before.”

The girl nodded. “My name’s Rachel, but people sometimes call me Richie. I just moved here from Maine.” She extended her hand, and Eddie shook it reluctantly, lowkey disgusted at it’s sweaty and gross with car fluids state. 

“I’m Eddie.”

“Nice to meet you, Eds!”

“It’s Eddie.”

“No, I got it!” Richie exclaims, absentmindedly fixing her glasses. “Eds it’s a nickname.” 

“Eddie is already a nickname though.” 

“I know that! But I like giving my friends their very own personal nicknames. It’s kinda like my thing.” Richie replied, letting Eddie see her nervously fidgeting with the hem of her horrendous Hawaiian shirt.

“Oh? So we’re friends now?” Her tone was teasing, and she suppressed a laugh at the way the young woman gulps. Her cockiness melted away though, as she noticed the quick but indisputable way in which Richie checked her out. She felt her body get hotter under the gaze of this beautiful young woman, and she made her own quick assessment, trying to convey her features to memory for when she jacks off in the bathtub, black curls and crooked smiles flooding her fantasies. 

“I hope so.” Richie finally said. “I’m very new here, and I honestly just know two people here.” She tried to make her tone light but failed to do so. The shy smile she gave Eddie had her melting. She was definitely in trouble because all Eddie wanted to do was protect this young woman and give her the entire world and more. 

Without hesitation, she looked through her bag for one of her business cards, which she pulled out along with a pen. “I’m a mechanic.” She said, writing down her personal number in the small blank space next to the shop’s name. “If you ever have car trouble, call me and I’ll help you out. Alright, sweetheart?” 

The pet name must have struck something in Richie, for she blushed as red as the tomatoes in her cart. She shook her shyness off though and put on a smug smirk that looked almost comical due to the contrast to her flushed face. “I might go to get a full service if you know what I mean.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Eddie snort and roll her eyes. Nevertheless, she swayed her hips as she walked away, feeling the gaze of the young woman follow her down the aisle. 

After she put away her groceries, she prepared herself a bath, taking out bath salts, wine, and her favorite vibrator. She felt hot as she thought of Richie; so tall and beautiful. The memory of having to lift her head to see her in the eye gave her chills. She ran her hands through her sides as she took off her overalls, wishing it was Richie’s touch instead. She took a quick shower, just to get rid of the dirt and sweat from the day. Once she felt clean enough she dipped in the tub, and relaxed for a bit before visions of Richie flooded her mind. 

She may have been acting like she’s a flirt, but Eddie could see from miles away how all she wanted was someone to dominate her. The way she got so flustered just by her calling her sweetheart, it was so obvious that a bit of praise would have her melting under her touch. Normally Eddie would tease herself before ever venturing between her folds, but she had been so wet that she forewent all foreplay and immediately touched her aching clit, moaning at the thought of Richie doing it to her. She circled her clit a few times before delving them further down, teasing her entrance. She pictured the young woman kneeling before her, with hungry eyes as she waited for permission to lick Eddie’s pussy. She’d be such a good girl for her, Eddie could feel it. 

Eddie let out a loud moan when she finally inserted her finger in her cunt. It felt so good, yet all she could think of was how much better it would feel with Richie by her side. 

Once she felt herself getting close, she grabbed her Satisfyer and put it on her clit to the highest setting. It took not more than a minute for her to reach her climax, cumming all over her fingers and with Richie’s name on her lips. She took a few minutes to recuperate from the intensity of her orgasm before she stepped out of the bathtub on a pair of shaky legs. After putting on her pajamas, a gift given by Beverly from a few Christmas back, she laid down on her bed with one thing in mind. 

She was going to fuck the hell out of that girl, one way or another. 

_——_

Turns out, she didn’t have to wait long to make her wish come true.

A few days later, near closing time, there was a knock on the door of the garage, which startled her due to the loud sound it made against the metal. She was working on the hood of a car, and almost hit herself against it. 

She was about to curse whoever had interrupted her work when she saw Richie standing there, wearing a Hawaiian shirt over a band t-shirt like in the store and a shy smile on her face. It filled Eddie with a warmth she decided to ignore, not wanting to acknowledge any other type of feelings for the brunette other than the sexual ones. She took off her gloves as she made her way towards the girl, who waved at her excitedly when they made eye contact. 

_‘So cute’_ she thought, but quickly waved that feeling away. 

“Eds! Thank god you’re here.” Richie said once Eddie stopped in front of her. “I was driving home, and my car started to make a weird noise so I immediately thought ‘I better take this to Eddie’s before I get stuck in the middle of the fucking street’ because I did NOT want to be the asshole who’s car stops working and makes it everyone’s problem, you know? And so I started driving here and I swear that I would have gotten it inside but it literally stopped right outside and just didn’t want to move anymore and I have no idea what to do now.” 

Eddie was surprised at how she could talk that much without having to breathe, and she started to wonder what other stuff she could do before the rational part of her brain reeled her in and reminded her that she was supposed to be fixing her car. “Can you describe what the sound was?” She asked as she made her way to the hood. She felt Richie’s gaze follow her movements, and she couldn’t suppress her smirk at how obvious the girl was being. She bent over slowly, deciding to give her a show. There was no response to her question. She turned around, only to see a red-faced Richie staring at the place where her ass had been positioned. “Richie? Did you hear me?” She said with a mocking tone. The flush in her cheeks deepened once again, and Eddie couldn’t help but notice how it spread below her neckline. 

“Right!” Richie exclaimed, her voice cracking immediately. She cleared her throat before continuing. “It was kinda like a rattling noise? Like something inside the car had come loose and was moving around.” She replied, following Eddie and stepping behind her. “Is it bad?”

It wasn’t, and Eddie knew she could fix it in ten minutes tops. But she’d been wanting to see Richie so bad, and she was not going to let that opportunity go to waste. 

“It’s definitely fixable, but it’s going to take a while to get it done.” She replied, shutting the hood down. “It’ll be ready by next week.”

“Is it gonna be too expensive?” Richie questioned with a face full of worry. 

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll take care of it.” Eddie said, walking back inside the garage.

“No fucking way dude! I’ll find a way to take care of it.” The young woman said as she followed her inside. “I’ll just pick up extra shifts at the store, it’s fine.” 

Eddie laughed, endeared at the way this girl was clearly not used to people doing things for her. “Richie, look around.” She said, gesturing to the many luxury cars in the shop. “I’m honestly not low on cash, alright? I can cover your repair no problem.” 

Richie sighed. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do this for me just because I’m some broke college student, you know?” She readjusted her glasses, a tick Eddie had noticed she had when she was nervous. “I don’t want to be anyone’s charity case.” 

“I don’t think of you like that at all,” Eddie replied, walking closer to her once again. “Consider it a welcome to town gift,” she said, running her gloveless hand on Rachel’s arm. She sees her shiver, a blush spreading through her face, and she smiles victoriously at the effect she clearly has on this young woman. Eddie wants to eat her up.

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” The girl asked, prompting Eddie to shake her head. “Fine. Thank you, Eddie.” 

“No problem sweetheart,” Eddie replied, patting her cheek softly. “Now, do you have anyone that can pick you up?”

Richie shook her head. “Stan, my roommate, is out of town, and I haven’t exactly made many friendships in the two weeks I’ve been here.” She said. “But it’s fine, I’ll just walk home. It’s a good chance for me to explore around the neighborhood, you know?”

“Oh, I can’t let you do that!” Eddie exclaimed as she put her gloves back on. “I’ll get you a Lyft. Or if you’re not in a hurry, I can give you a lift.”

Richie laughed.”I know you won’t drop this and that’s the only reason why I’m saying yes.” 

“Good,” Eddie replied as she got back under the car she had been working on. “You’re learning.” 

The older woman took the chance to get to know the girl. She asked about what she was studying (astronomy), how she knew her roommate (they were childhood friends), why she had transferred to Chicago (apparently it was way better than the shithole in Maine she came from). And she gave as good as she got, telling Richie about the shop, her life in Chicago, her friends. By the time she was done with the car, she was definitely aware that she had become infatuated with the young woman. And while it may have been too big of an assumption, she suspected Rachel felt the same.

“What about you?” Eddie asked when the taller woman told her about Stan’s girlfriend. “Broke any girl’s hearts when you moved?”

She laughed hard until she realized Eddie was not laughing with her. “Oh, you’re serious?”

“Of course I’m fucking serious! What kind of question is that?”

“Well, no.” She replied, going back to fidget with her glasses. “Never had the pleasure to break any hearts.”

“You’re single?” Eddie asked, incredulously. Rachel nodded shyly, something that seemed deeply uncharacteristic of her. 

“I mean, who would want a loudmouth like me?” She gestured to herself in a self-deprecating manner that made Eddie’s blood boil. ‘ _I want you._ ’ She thought but kept it to herself. It wasn’t time yet to tell her that.

“Well, I guess that makes two of us.” She replied, fixing up her place of work. 

“Come on, Eds.” Rachel started. “You don’t have to lie just to make me feel better.”

“I’m not lying! It’s not like forty-year-old women are in demand.”

“But you’re hot!” She exclaimed before immediately slapping her hands on her mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that!”

Eddie had found her in, and she was not going to let it close. “Oh, so you don’t think I’m hot?”

“No! I mean, I do! Think you’re hot.” She looked mortified. Eddie loved it. “But I didn’t want to say it.”

“Why not? I think you’re pretty hot too.”

“You don’t have to say that.”

Eddie wasn’t surprised, but she was definitely disappointed at her denial. She walked towards Rachel, taking off her gloves and wiping her forehead before stopping with mere inches separating them. “I can’t believe no one’s ever told you this before, but you’re fucking hot, Rach.” She said. She lifted her hands and repeated her earlier motion, this time on both arms. The goosebumps her feather-like touch left behind made her feel electric. She felt drunk on the power she clearly had, and it was a feeling she ever wanted to let go. “You’re tall, and your metabolism is clearly not fucked up yet ‘cause I saw an empty box of Zebra Cakes on the front seat of your car and you still look like you eat nothing.” That last comment made the girl laugh, and Eddie felt better knowing she was comfortable. “You have a gorgeous face and that hair? God, I just want to run my fingers through it.” She emphasized her worlds by caressing her features, ending with tangling her fingers on the curls that grew out of the nape of her neck and giving it a small pull. 

The moan that came after was not what she expected.

Richie blushed harder than she had ever seen her before, which was saying a lot considering how she had spent a quarter of the time together red as a rose. “I’m so sorry, I have no idea where that came from, I swear! Oh my g-”

She was interrupted by Eddie moving her hands to her hips and dragging her so they were pressed against each other, every inch of exposed skin touching. She swallowed harshly, feeling how every one of her impulses begging her to submit to the woman. 

“Tell me you don’t want this,” Eddie whispered, so close she felt small puffs of air against her lips. Rachel swallowed and closed her eyes, slowly leaning down. Eddie had never taken a cue so fast and immediately crashed her lips against Richie’s in a desperate kiss. 

As their lips slid against each other, Eddie couldn’t help but be glad she exaggerated the problem with Richie’s car. The fire inside her grew with every kiss and with every touch, as Rachel’s big hands roamed her body, settling on Eddie’s hips. Eddie’s own moved to grip Richie’s curls, pulling her as close as she could, trying to fill the insatiable need she felt for the girl. Taking advantage of the clear power she had, Eddie moved them in a way that made them end up with Richie sitting on the hood of a car, with Eddie standing between her legs. Moans started to fill the room, heating the atmosphere and spurring them both on. Soon, Rachel’s lips weren’t enough for Eddie. She wanted to taste her, worship her like the goddess she was. Her lust for the girl consumed her, to the point that all she could think was _‘Richie, Richie, Richie.’_

She ran her fingers through Rachel’s hair until she had the perfect grasp on it, which is when she tightened her grip and tugged, pulling a whine from her throat and free access to her neck. She admired how Rachel’s eyes rolled back in response to her action before mercilessly attacking her neck, prompting a bigger amount of moans and whimpers from her target. She filed away the knowledge that the young woman liked the attention for next time and shivered at the thought of getting to do this all over again. 

As she was starting to suck a mark into her skin, Richie lifted her hands from her hips and lightly pushed her away, Eddie took the hint immediately by letting go of her hair and stepping back. “I’m sorry sweetheart, is everything ok? Do you not want me to leave any marks?” 

Richie shook her head. “If I ever say I don’t want you to leave me marked up, there’s something wrong with me.” She said. “I just.” She sighed before muttering something unintelligible. 

“What’s that honey? I couldn’t hear you.” 

“I’ve never had sex before!” Richie shouted before slapping a hand over her mouth. She groaned at Eddie’s shocked expression. “I just don’t want to screw this up, alright?”

Eddie’s face softened, and wow, she was really screwed for this girl. “Rachel, do you want to have sex with me?” She asked, smiling when the alluded nodded incessantly. “Then you don’t have to worry about a thing, alright? I’ll take care of you.” She said, before pulling her in for another kiss, this one much softer than before. Although that sweetness didn’t last, especially when Richie shoved her tongue down Eddie’s throat. 

The fire heated up once again, and it wasn’t long until they went back to right where they left off. Eddie took Richie’s words to heart, and left hickey after hickey down her neck, feeling dizzy as she pictured her walking to class, showing off how she belonged to Eddie. 

Richie’s hands, though, remain at her side, and it took a second for Eddie to see that she was clenching her fists, knuckles white with the pressure she was applying. She wrapped them with her own and lifted them until they were touching her waist. “You can touch me, darling.” She whispered into her neck. “Please, touch me.”

Rachel whined and immediately obliged, gripping Eddie’s waist in a way that drove her insane. If she could she’d spend her life like this, with Richie’s hands all over her, touching her as she pleased.

Eddie then moved her hands to Richie’s shirt, untucking it from her pants and pulling at it until she got the hint to lift her arms so she could take it off. She felt more and more turned on as she took in the gorgeous sight in front of her, and wasted no time to unclasp Rachel’s bra so her tits fell free. 

Eddie’s mouth watered. She had never wanted to do anything more than putting Richie’s dusty pink nipples in her mouth, but she felt like putting it off, trying to delay her pleasure to make it more enjoyable, so she settled on running her fingers over them, teasing them until they hardened, while mouthing at her collarbone. 

“Fuck! Eddie, please.” She whined, pulling at Eddie’s overalls with desperation. 

“What is it, baby? What do you need?” 

Richie could barely think, so she just kept pleading while she patted her shirt straps until Eddie got with the program. She pulled them off and took off her undershirt, leaving them in equal conditions. As soon as her breasts were exposed, Richie took no time to grope her, leaving Eddie a moaning mess as she let the other woman massage them and pinch her nipples. “Richie, baby,” she whined. “You’re being so good for me. Such a good girl.” 

Not waiting for a response for the praise, Eddie mirrored her movements for a few seconds before diving into licking her nipples, sending chills through Richie’s body. “Eddie! God, it feels so good.” She keened, moving her hands to her hair. 

The older woman continued her attack on Rachel’s big tits, licking, sucking, and biting. She left a couple of marks as well, hoping that whenever the younger one saw them, she couldn’t help but think of how good she had felt when they were together. “You like that baby? You like how my tongue feels on your beautiful tits?” She asked, pinching her nipples until she nodded. 

“Yes! Jesus Christ, please don’t stop mommy.”

They both froze, and Richie was positive that this was what popped the bubble and freaked Eddie out. Like the past times, she was completely wrong, and she became aware of this fact when she saw Eddie’s gaze darken like that was even possible. 

“Don’t worry baby. Mommy’s gonna take such good care of you.” She said, her voice dripping with lust. “Are you gonna be a good girl for me baby?” 

“Wanna be the best girl for you, mommy.”

“You’re perfect, baby.” Eddie pushed Richie so she was laying down completely. She gave her attention back to her tits, and she nipped at the nipples why she fiddled with her zipper. The moment her pants were undone, Richie lifted her hips at the same time Eddie pulled them down, making the younger woman feel dizzy with how wanted she was feeling by Eddie. It was something she never wanted to let go of. 

Once her pants were completely out of the way, Eddie teased Richie, dropping her hand dangerously low, but never quite touching her where she needed. She ran her fingers over her abdomen and down her thighs, but never through her core. Rachel was whining and mewling under her, begging for mercy, but her pleads fell on deaf ears. It wasn’t until Eddie gave that spot more than a five-second glance when she saw how wet the woman was. The panties were completely ruined, leaving a very small room that wasn’t drenched in Richie’s arousal. She finally gave the girl what she was begging for, and ran her fingers over her panties. The moans her baby was making were music to her ears, and Eddie knew that she had been ruined for anyone else. She augmented the pressure on her pussy, all still over her underwear. The moment she put pressure on her clit Rachel arched her back off the hood and screamed, begging Eddie to stop teasing her. 

“Please mommy! Please touch me.” She sobbed. “Haven’t I been a good girl for you?”

“Oh, sweetie,” Eddie said, caressing Richie’s face with one hand, and toying with the elastic of her panties with the other. “You’ve been so good for me. But I’m already touching you, aren’t I?”

The girl sobbed and pleaded, but Eddie wouldn’t budge. “Baby, if you want something you have to use your words! I’m not a kind reader.”

“Please touch my pussy mommy! Please put your mouth on my clit! Please shove your fingers in my cunt and fuck me, mommy, I just can’t take it anymore!” 

“See? Was that so hard baby?” Eddie said, mockingly patting her head. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

She pulled down her panties as far as they went and dipped her middle and pointer fingers between her folds. Rachel wept with relief and thanked her over and over again as Eddie made an up and down motion, wetting her fingers with her arousal. After getting them dripping, she played with her sweet spot, rubbing it in a circular motion. Richie was squirming and moving so much, and while it was so hot that she’s so sensitive, Eddie felt a rush of wanting to tie her up and watch as she tried to move, leaving her completely at Eddie’s mercy. 

God, she was driving her crazy.

Her middle finger ventures south and teases the girl’s entrance, just like Eddie had teased her own back when this was just a fantasy she ached for. “How are you feeling baby?” She whispered against her cheek. “Is mommy making you feel good?”

Richie was too turned on to do anything but nod desperately, her brain having checked out a while ago. Eddie laughed, painfully endeared by her actions. “Don’t worry, you perfect little girl.” She said, placing feather-like kisses all over her precious face. “You don’t have to talk anymore. You don’t have to think anymore. Mommy’s got you.”

“T-thank y-ou mommy,” Richie replied, looking like she had used all her possible strength to speak 

Eddie continued her ministrations, teasing her dripping pussy and peppering her face with kisses, catching the girl off-guard when she slid her finger into her tight cunt, moving forward to swallow her loud moan with a soaring kiss.

“Fuck, baby.” She groaned. “You’re so tight.” And her mind chose that exact moment to remind her that Rachel had never been with anyone else before. She felt wildly possessive, intoxicated by the knowledge that she had trusted her to make her feel good. No one else.

“How’s that feeling Rach?” She muttered against her lips. “Does that feel good? Do you want more?”

“Please, Eddie! Give me more, I need more.” 

“I’ll give you everything you want baby girl,” Eddie replied, before adding another finger to her movements. She curled them up as she looked for Richie’s g-spot, and she smiled wickedly when she found it, made aware by the way her name fell out of the young woman’s lips like it had been punched out of her. 

“Rachel, baby.” She moaned. “You’ve been such a good girl for me, sweetie. Looking so gorgeous all spread out under me.” Then, out of nowhere, she pulled out her fingers out of Richie’s cunt.

She took a step back to truly admire the masterpiece she created. Rachel’s tall body was spread out on the hood of the car, Eddie was glad that she had picked one of the bigger ones, and she looked like a hot mess. Her entire body was flushed, her lips red and puffy from all the kissing and biting, and her curls were going wild all over the place. There were hickeys littered down her neck, collarbone, and tits, and a sheen of sweat covered her, making her look like she was glowing. She was gorgeous and she was Eddie’s. 

“Mommy?” Richie mumbled, clearly confused at the sudden stop. “Did I do s’mthing wrong?” There were tears in her eyes and it broke Eddie’s heart she would ever feel like she was anything but flawless.

“Of course not baby! You’re perfect, you’re doing perfectly.” She said, going back to pepper kisses all over her face until she was smiling. Then, out of an impulse she couldn’t control, she wiped her wet fingers on her cheek. “Do you feel that baby? Do you feel how wet you got for mommy?” And then those fingers went all the way into Richie’s mouth.

Her eyes rolled so far back in her head Eddie thought they may get stuck there. She lapped at Eddie’s fingers like they were a popsicle on a hot summer day, sucking them clean from her arousal. It was then when the older woman realized she hadn’t tasted the girl yet, so she pulled her fingers back out and shove her tongue in her mouth, licking every corner as she tried to savor it. Soon enough she felt it was time to get it straight from the source, so she left a trail of kisses down her stomach before licking a long strip, from her slit to her clit. 

“Shit Richie, you taste so good.” She moaned, as she dove as far as she could, with no other purpose in mind but to get every drop of wetness into her mouth.

“Mommy you make me feel so good.” Rachel was borderline crying, clearly getting close to the edge, and Eddie wanted nothing more but to get her there. 

“Tell me, baby. Tell me how good mommy’s making you feel.”

“God, I feel on fire Eds.” She said, pulling her hair out of her face. “I’ve never felt this good before, you’ve ruined me forever.” 

“Keep talking sweetheart,” Eddie ordered, focusing on sucking her clit and pushing two fingers back into her pussy. 

“Eddie! I’m so close, please make me cum.” She begs. “Please, you’re so hot. I’ll do anything, please let me cum.”

“Anything, huh?” She said, curling her fingers so she could hit her g-spot over and over again. 

“Yes! Anything.”

“Then be mine, sweetheart. Can you do that for me?”

“Oh my god, please.”

“I need you to say it, baby.”

“I’m yours! I’m yours and yours only mommy, please.” 

“Good job honey!” She said, mouth closing in on her pussy once again. “Let go, Richie. Come for mommy.” And with one last suck to her clit, she came all over her fingers. 

The sounds Richie let out were heavenly, and Eddie wished she could record them, positive that she could cum just from hearing them over and over again. She spasmed around her fingers, and Eddie gave them to her to suck on while she cleaned up her cum with her tongue. She ate her out slowly until the girl was whining loud from the overstimulation. She made her way back up to her face, and they kissed sloppily for a few minutes while Rachel recovered. She was exhausted but had the biggest, dopiest smile on her face. “Guess I did get my full service after all.” She said, making Eddie snort before she lifted off her. 

“Come on.” She said, extending a hand to her. “That hood can’t be comfortable.”

“It isn’t.” Rachel laughed, taking the offer and hopping off the car. She picked up and put her clothes back on, being closely followed by Eddie. Soon enough they were both dressed again, although it was still clear what they had been up to. 

Eddie went to the office to get her stuff, being in the middle of putting her laptop back in its case when she heard a sound of protest and footsteps getting near. “Hey! I didn’t make you cum.” Richie complained, her legs shaking as she leaned on the doorframe. 

“And your point is?” She said nonchalantly. 

“Well, you made me cum harder than I’ve ever had in my life!” The girl replied. “I want to return the favor.”

The conspiratory grin Eddie gave her sent chills down her back. “Oh, don’t worry. You will.”

Rachel’s knees buckled, making Eddie laugh. “Let’s, go I’ll drop you off now.” She said, walking up to her and wrapping her arm around Rachel’s waist. 

“I have clothes in my car.” The girl blurted out. “Like, to change into tomorrow.”

“Eager much?”

“Well, you gave me a great demonstration. I think it’s time for me to show you what I learned.” She said, bending down to place a kiss on Eddie's neck. 

The growl that the older woman let out came from deep within her soul, and the way she tightened her grip had the girl swooning. 

“Let’s go.”

“Yes, mommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [run-towards-something](https://run-towards-something.tumblr.com/)


End file.
